


Taming the Robin

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Forever (1995)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Dick Grayson was like an injured bird after the death of his family; hurting and out of control with a thirst for revenge. Bruce was adamant that Dick not follow in his footsteps, so he took some rather forceful measures to prevent it.





	Taming the Robin

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

When Dick Grayson first arrive at Wayne manor, he was like a wild bird with a broken wing, yearning for the freedom the great blue skies provided. Now Dick was trapped behind a set of iron bars, watching as the world passed him by, helpless.

Bruce knew that feeling. As a child, he had been witness to his parents’ murder. The killer was never found, and there wasn’t anything child Bruce could do. It wasn’t until he donned the batman cape that he felt some sort of vindication, a way to ease the helplessness.

Dick didn’t have that, and Bruce wasn’t keen on letting the young man go out on a mission of revenge. There was only one way to deal with this. Bruce was a bit out of practice, but breaking in wild animals had been a passion when he was younger.

The trick here was getting the injured bird to let down its guard long enough for Bruce to treat its injuries.

* * *

Bruce was in the bat cave when Dick Grayson came tumbling down the stairs. While Dick was on the floor recovering from his fall, Bruce walked over to him and knelt down. He placed his fingers on either side of the back of Dick’s neck and squeezed until he heard Dick gasp in pain.

“Bruce…” Dick gasped out.

“I was planning on setting you free once you were back on your feet,” Bruce said, “but now you leave me with no choice.”

“What—” Dick barely got a word out before Bruce tightened his grip on Dick’s neck.

“I can’t have you wandering off on your own, now can I?” Bruce asked. “Now that you know how to get into the bat cave, how can I trust that you won’t come back in and decide to take a joy ride in the bat mobile when I’m not looking?”

Dick didn’t have anything to say to that.

“I’ve had my eye on you all this time.” Bruce released his hold, and leaned in closer to Dick’s ear. “You’re mine now, Dick Grayson, and when I’m finished with you…”

As Bruce slipped a thick, metal collar around Dick’s neck, an electronic lock clicked shut.

“I’ll have you following my every word.”

Dick looked back at Bruce, a fire burning behind his eyes. He pulled at the front of the collar, trying to get it off, but the electronic lock kept it in place.

“You’ll never tame me,” Dick said.

“We’ll see,” Bruce replied. He saw the way Dick’s breathing had become slightly ragged, the way Dick’s body responded when Bruce pulled Dick’s neck back by his collar. Bruce leaned in towards his lips.

The younger man squirmed when the front of his trousers became unbearably tight, erection jutting out under Bruce’s gaze. Once Dick gave in, Bruce claimed Dick’s mouth, tongue slipping easily past the man’s parted lips.

“I think I’ll keep you,” Bruce said between kisses. Dick was too lost in the moment to respond.

Bruce was not going to let Dick follow in his footsteps as a sidekick. He released Dick’s collar, pulling the younger man to his knees.

“One day you’ll give yourself over to me completely,” Bruce said gently. He brushed his hand through Dick’s short hair. Yeah, there was no way he would be handing this Robin over to anyone else. Dick was his, and Bruce was looking forward to the day Dick knew it too.


End file.
